


On the Ride

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are moving on to the next town after their most recent hunt. The most unpleasant song comes on the radio which enlightened the brothers on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 8. NO SPOILERS.
> 
> Song: On the Ride by Aly & AJ

Sam and Dean were feeling great after their latest hunt. Granted, they were a bit beat up, but that’s expected when you’re a Winchester. They were driving down the highway, driving toward the next town; the next job.

Inside the car was a comfortable silence between the two brothers. Sam was leaning against his door, as he always did, contented smile on his face. He was watching Dean out of the corner of his eye, a soft smile on his face. After the hashing out of pent-up anger, a few well-placed punches, and a few rounds of make-up sex, Sam finally felt like he had his brother back.

Sam’s not gonna lie, Purgatory changed Dean. Life without Dean changed Sam, but he felt like they’re back where they should be. As Dean liked to put it ‘I know where I’m at my best, that is right here, driving down crazy street, next to you’.

Dean was also watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. He knew Sam was watching him and a half smirk formed on his face. Dean was still on an adrenalin high from their hunt, but looking at Sam, he knew he should stop soon. Kid took a beating and he looked wiped.

He turned the radio on and had it at a low volume and kept an eye out for motel signs. He relaxed back into his seat and his happy mood quickly turned sour when some chick pop group came on the radio. He huffed and left it, too lazy to look for a classic rock station.

Sam was almost asleep when he heard the familiar click of the radio being turned on. He frowned when his brother didn’t bother to change the station. He shrugged his shoulders and settled back down in his seat, letting the music lull him to sleep.

_We don’t have to try_   
_To think the same thoughts_   
_We just have a way_   
_Of knowing everything’s gonna be ok_

_We’ll laugh til we cry_   
_Read each other’s minds_   
_Live with a smile_   
_Make it all worthwhile_   
_Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments hard to describe_   
_Feeling great and feeling alive_   
_Never coming down from this_   
_Mountain we’re on_

_Always knowing we’re gonna be fine_   
_Feeling great and feeling alive_   
_Never coming down from this_   
_Mountain we’re on_   
_The view is so clear_   
_And it’s crazy up here_   
_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

Dean didn’t intend to listen to the song but dammit, it’s just so catchy. The more he listened to the song; he could relate it to him and Sam.

Growing up in each other’s pockets as they did, he and Sam perfected the having-a-whole-conversation-with-one-look thing. Even when Sam left for Stanford and when Dean went after him, it was like they’d never been apart those four years. He spotted a sign for motels within the next ten miles and focused on taking care of his brother.

Sam tried to get some sleep, but this song was invading his head. He listened as the lyrics described a different aspect to his and Dean’s relationship.

_We don’t want to sleep_   
_Just want to stay up_   
_There’s so much to say_   
_And not enough hours in the day_

He smiled as he listened to the second verse. Most days when they’re in between hunts, he and Dean just enjoy each other’s company in a companionable silence.

It’s on those nights that he loved most. Dean would curl around him and they would talk about anything and everything. He cherished rare moments like these because that’s when Dean would put away his armor and let his walls down.

He would just lay there and listen to Dean tell him stories of mom and dad before the fire, of when Sam was growing up, or what he did when Sam was at college.

Other nights, Dean would listen as Sam told him stories about Stanford and Jessica. More often than not, he would end up crying, the memories still painful, and Dean would hold him.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the first motel that he deemed worthy. Before he shut off the car, he caught the bridge to the song and it made him smile.

_No time to be lazy_   
_The journey is perfect_   
_The pace is so crazy_   
_The race is so worth it_   
_I will be with you_   
_We’ll do this together_   
_Always together_

Dean shut off the engine and wordlessly exited the car and went to book them a room for the night.

Sam stepped out of the car to stretch his aching muscles and gather up their stuff. He leaned against the front of the car; hands stuffed in his coat, and crossed his ankles as he waited for Dean.

He couldn’t get that song out of his head and how well it described him and Dean. He raised his head when he heard Dean approach him. He smiled brightly at him as he pushed away from the car.

Dean paused in his steps when he saw that breath-taking smile of Sam’s. He returned it with a smile of his own. He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and tugged him closer, leading him to their room.

They entered the room and got ready for bed. Dean made sure that the salt was down before he crawled in next to Sam. He wrapped himself around Sam and kissed the back of his neck.

“Life is amazing with you on the ride.” he whispered into Sam’s ear before kissing him goodnight.

Sam smiled into the kiss and turned in Dean’s embrace, nuzzling into his brother’s neck.

“Jerk.”  _I love you._

“Bitch.”  _I love you, too._

_The feeling’s so clear and it’s crazy up here_   
_Life is amazing with you on the ride_   
_The place is so crazy_   
_The race is so worth it_   
_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

 


End file.
